Will You Love Me Tomorrow?
by Riviere Malfoy
Summary: Most of this story is kind of sappy but it is SBJP slash. I wrote it for a challenge so please read and review.


Disclaimer- I do not own James or Sirius (but I wish I own Sirius) they are the property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
Warning- this story is Rated R for sexual situation. This story also contains slash (male/male pairing) so if you don't like it don't read it. You have been warned.  
  
Ok, this is my first story I wrote on a challenge so I hope its okay. I personally like how it turned out. There are definitely more challenge stories to come. This challenge is from the SiriusXJames Yahoo Group. It's a good group and you should check it out. Sirius and James aren't one of my favorite pairs but I don't mind reading them. Then I saw this challenge and just knew I had to write a story for it. They are both a little out of character but I wanted to make it work with my topic. Now, enough with my rambling and on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Will You Love Me Tomorrow?  
  
By Gwen Keely  
  
For the first time in my life I don't know what to do. I don't know how it happened but sometime in the past year I fell in love with James Potter, my best friend. We've been through everything together. We're such close friends. Friends, but I want to be more than friends.  
  
Peter and Remus both went home for the Christmas holidays, which left James and I alone. I've been trying to tell James how I feel all break but just can't seem to find the right words. Peter and Remus come back the day after tomorrow. I'm running out of time.  
  
"Sirius? Are you ok?" James asked.  
  
"Wha--? Oh, yea, I'm fine." I had been sitting there longer than I thought and almost fell off the bed when James spoke. I looked up at him. God, he looked so hot. He had been changing and stood shirtless at the foot of his bed.  
  
"Are you sure, Padfoot? You look like something is wrong. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"  
  
Yes, something is wrong. You are standing there looking so damn hot and I can't do anything about it. James probably isn't even gay. I've seen him flirt with Lily Evens but its now or never.  
  
I got up and walked over to him. "James I-." I didn't know what to say so I did the only thing I could think of to describe my feelings. Slowly, I closed the space first between our bodies and then our lips as I wrapped my arms around his body.  
  
James' eyes widened in shock at first but they quickly softened as he gave in to the kiss. At first it was gentle and full of emotion but the passion rapidly grew. James' hands were around my head combing through my hair. My arms were around James' back struggling to pull him closer.  
  
I gasped as I felt James' hardness against my own. "Oh God, James." I can't believe he actually wants me. Or does he? What if James is just using me for a good shag?  
  
James led me over to his bed, which was closer. Then he pushed me down onto the bed and lay down on top of me. I rubbed my hands all over his bare chest. I wanted to touch every inch of him. James trailed kisses down my neck as his hands worked their way under my shirt and pulled it up over my head.  
  
"Sirius, I need this so badly." James groaned. His hands moved down to undo my pants.  
  
"I know," I moaned, "I want to feel you inside me." I'm not one to normally be on the bottom but with James I'm not myself. I'd do anything for him. I just hope he feels the same way about me.  
  
***  
  
Later, I came crying, "I love you, James!"  
  
A few moments after that, I heard James scream my name as he came. Shortly after we were asleep with our arms and legs entwined.  
  
***  
  
The next morning I awoke to find the sun just crawling through the window. James was lying with his head on my chest asleep. He was so beautiful as he slept. I could watch him forever. Then I remembered what happened last night.  
  
I had told James I loved him and he didn't say it back. Maybe I was just a one-night stand to him.  
  
James stirred and then looked up at me. A smile spread across his face as he said, "Morning Sirius, I love you." He reached up and kissed me.  
  
When we broke apart I replied, "I love you too." I grinned widely.  
  
"How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Not long. Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are when you're asleep? I love waking up like this. I can't imagine it any other way."  
  
"Me either, love. But you won't have to worry because I'll never leave you."  
  
He couldn't have said anything better. Now I have the one person I love the most and I know we won't ever be apart.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Shirelles Will You Love Me Tomorrow? Tonight you're mine completely  
  
You give you love so sweetly  
  
Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
  
But will you love me tomorrow? Is this a lasting treasure  
  
Or just a moment's pleasure?  
  
Can I believe the magic of your sighs?  
  
Will you still love me tomorrow? Tonight with words unspoken  
  
You say that I'm the only one  
  
But will my heart be broken  
  
When the night meets the morning sun? I'd like to know that your love  
  
Is love I can be sure of  
  
So tell me now, and I won't ask again  
  
Will you still love me tomorrow? (INSTRUMENTAL) So tell me now, and I won't ask again  
  
Will you still love me tomorrow?  
  
Will you still love me tomorrow?  
  
Will you still love me tomorrow? ~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you liked it. Please review!  
  
This was my first sex scene so I hope it wasn't too bad. I didn't make it too descript.  
  
This was for a challenge but I love writing this story so much what would you think if I added some more chapters or wrote a sequel. Only what is on this page is for the challenge though. I was thinking about adding what happened when Remus and Peter get back and what happens with Lily. What do you guys think? Would you guys like to read any more? Let me know what you think. My screen name on aim is gwenkeely or lyragirlie. My e-mail address is gwenkeely@netscape.net.  
  
~Gwen 


End file.
